


NaLu One-shot #2

by Tchu-chan (Tchu_chan)



Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchu_chan/pseuds/Tchu-chan
Summary: Just a little citrusy one-shot inspired by that scene in volume 1 of the 100 Years' Quest. Y'all know the one I mean...the one with the scarf.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	NaLu One-shot #2

NaLu One-shot #2

Natsu, dragon scale scarf wrapped around his head like a turban, laughed maniacally as he cannonballed into the pool, splashing Lucy, Gray, and Juvia in the process. Erza, sitting on a chaise lounge chair at the poolside, broad-brimmed sunhat shading her face, smiled resignedly while continuing to rub sunscreen on Wendy's back. Although the younger girl wore a more modest one piece, it wouldn't do to let her get burned under the bright midday sun. Erza always packed sunscreen in her giant traveling luggage; she was nothing if not prepared.

Shrieks from Natsu's victims—well, from Lucy anyway—sounded in their ears. Water never bothered Juvia since she could basically transform into liquid at a moment's notice, and Gray wouldn't flinch at the chilly shock since he was an ice mage and loved the cold. No, it was the bikini-clad blonde whom Natsu had targeted with his dramatic entry into the deep end. His success at knocking his girlfriend off of her floating chaise was complete as she spluttered, red-faced, gesticulating wildly at him while trying to tread water.

Unrepentant, he grinned at her, then dove under the surface as she tried to splash him in revenge. Realizing he was swimming straight at her, she pinwheeled her arms backwards frantically.

“Juvia! _Help meeee!”_ she beseeched the sapphire-haired water mage.

Snuggling into Gray's side along the edge of the pool, Juvia smiled and negligently flipped her palm in Lucy's direction. A surging wave bypassed the floating celestial mage, striking the pursuing Dragon Slayer, pushing him back and away from his laughing partner like a riptide. He came up coughing.

“Argh! Damn it! Got water up my nose!” He shook his head and sneezed, blowing fire out of his nostrils to clear them. “No fair, Juvia! Using your magic is cheating!”

She lifted a slender shoulder gracefully in apology. “Sorry, Natsu. What else can Juvia do when Lucy asks Juvia for help?”

“I dunno. Pretend you didn't hear her or something.”

“Ha!” Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. “That's what you get for knocking me off my floaty chair.” She swam with easy strokes over to the pale blue chaise and unsuccessfully tried to hoist herself back onto it. But she had no leverage in the deep end since her feet couldn't touch bottom. The best she could do was pull her chest partway onto the chair, but her weight unbalanced it, and it flipped over, dunking her under the water again. She came up spluttering as the chair, still upside down, drifted away.

“Ha ha ha ha... Need some help, Luce?” Natsu swam up behind her and slid his arms around her middle. He felt very warm against her back and belly despite the cool water, a peculiarity of his Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

She “hmphed” at him, but leaned back against the hard planes of his chest. She let him do the legwork of keeping them both afloat while she lazily moved her arms through the water. “Maybe I'll just use you as my floaty chair instead,” she told him, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. “This is pretty comfortable actually.”

“Mm...” he replied, stroking her stomach under the water. He nuzzled her long, wet pigtail with his nose, brushing the side of her neck. “You must be cold. You have goosebumps all over.” His moss green eyes lowered to the cleavage revealed by her white string bikini. The pink hibiscus flower over her right breast couldn't disguise what he meant. He leaned in close to her ear and murmured, “And I mean, _all over.”_ He chuckled.

Flushing, Lucy sank lower in the water and tried to elbow him in the ribs. He retaliated by tickling her. He knew it would be her downfall, since she could never stop laughing. He was right.

“Ha ha ha ha...! Natsu, stop! Hee hee...! No fair!” She squirmed in his hold, trying to break free. Juvia and Gray, watching from the side of the pool, smiled.

“Careful, Flame-Brain. Don't drown the poor girl,” Gray cautioned.

Natsu laughed, then sucked in a breath just in time as Lucy suddenly spun and jumped up by pushing down on his shoulders, plunging his head under water.

“Aha!” she cried. “Take that, you!”

Her victory was short-lived, however, as the fire mage deliberately let himself sink, then wrapped his arms around her knees and dragged her below the surface with him. They tussled underwater for awhile, Natsu tickling her, and Lucy trying to wriggle away while not opening her mouth to laugh and suck in a lungful of water. Finally, she twisted out of his hold and pushed off his belly with her feet, forcing him to expel the last of his oxygen with an 'oof' as she swam away, quick as a fish, toward Gray and Juvia. Her head broke the surface near the water mage.

“Ha ha ha... I win!” she crowed, turning to look back at him. He'd popped up to the surface and was trying to catch his breath. He made a face at her but didn't reply.

“Um...Lucy?” Juvia's voice was hesitant. “Your swimsuit? Looks like you've had a wardrobe malfunction.”

The celestial mage turned to look at her friend, then followed the direction of her blue eyes, which were wide open. One of the straps to her bikini top had frayed and broken, revealing her breast. The other breast was still covered, but that could change at any moment with a gentle wave or two. Gray had already averted his gaze, cheeks pink. Embarrassed, she squealed, clutching her arms in front of her chest and whirling toward the fire mage, who had finally recovered his breath. He was grinning sheepishly.

“Natsu! You jerk! You broke my top!” she accused, “Gimme your scarf right now!”

“Really? Oh, ha ha... Sorry about that. My finger must have gotten caught on it while we were wrestling. I'll buy you a new one later.” He drifted over to her lazily, still grinning as she snatched the scarf off his head and hastily wrapped it around her upper body.

Gray smirked at the Dragon Slayer. “Smooth move, Flame-Brain.”

“Seriously, it was just an accident! I didn't do it on purpose!”

“Sure, sure,” the raven-haired mage soothed, “I believe you. Right, Juvia?”

She looked down her nose at the protesting fire mage. “Hmm... I suppose Juvia believes you, too.” Her tone of voice didn't match her words.

“You guys! I wouldn't do that! You believe me, right Lucy?” He spun around to plead his case to her. “You know it was just an acc—” his words choked off abruptly as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. She'd pulled herself up and out of the pool and sat on the edge, swirling her legs gently through the water. His white scarf was wrapped securely around her breasts, leaving her pale shoulders bare. Long, wet pigtails trailed over said shoulders, as she leaned forward slightly, unintentionally giving him a better view of her ample cleavage.

“—An accident,” he finished weakly, eyes wide.

_This is her revenge. She's trying to kill me,_ he thought desperately. Unbidden, he felt his lower body respond to her despite the coolness of the water.

Behind him, he could hear Gray chuckle, “You gonna catch some flies with that mouth? You look like a fish.”

Natsu ignored him. He only had eyes for his beautiful blonde partner. Seeing his scarf wrapped around her breasts had triggered some primal instinct he couldn't name. He swam over to her and she smiled, completely unaware of the effect she was having on him. He wanted to reach out and put a hand on her knee, but thought better of it under the circumstances. If he started touching her _now,_ when she was looking all innocent and wrapped in his scarf like _that,_ he wasn't certain he'd be able to stop.

“I believe you,” she told him truthfully. “I've had that suit a long time, so I'm not too surprised it finally broke.” She pointed a finger at him, “But you're still buying me a new one when we get home, so don't forget!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He hoisted himself out of the water and stood. He took a moment to activate his magic, drying himself off with a puff of steam as he ran his fingers through his messy pink hair, fluffing it back and out of his face.

Looking up at him, Lucy smiled. Those black swim trunks with flames around the cuffs were just so _Natsu._ She was startled when he reached a hand down to her.

“C'mon. Let's get you some clothes. I want my scarf back.”

“Okay.”

She let him pull her to her feet, then lurched forward as he turned abruptly, tugging her after him.

“Wait! My towel...!”

“Forget it. I gotcha covered.”

He turned back to her and ran the fingers of his left hand quickly through her low pigtails, one at at time. They dried quickly, trailing soft and sleek down to her waist. He stepped closer, and, quirking a grin at her, grasped the end of the scarf she'd wrapped around herself, yanking on it lightly.

“Hey! Be careful!” she chided, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

“I'm just drying it out, calm down,” he replied, summoning his magic. _So far, so good,_ he told himself. Maybe his willpower was stronger than he thought.

Mischievously, he tested himself by letting his hand drifted lower, to settle at her hip. He let his power rise again, as his fingers ghosted over her smooth skin and the white ties of her bikini bottoms. His throat tightened and he swallowed.

_Better get back to the room quick, before we give everyone a show._

He slapped her on the bottom playfully, chuckling at her yelp of surprise. “There, all dry!” He grinned at her, then grabbed her hand again. “Now let's go!” He spun and pulled her along behind him, allowing only a small pause so that they could step into their sandals. Lucy managed to snatch up the towel she'd left sitting on the chaise next to Erza before Natsu tugged on her hand impatiently.

“What's all the rush?” she asked, exasperated. He didn't answer.

Erza arched an eyebrow as they rushed past. “Have fun!” she smiled, as Natsu tugged his girlfriend to the doors of their hotel, opened them, and disappeared out of sight.

Wendy looked at her curiously, “What was that all about?”

Erza paused to think about her answer. Finally, she told the younger Dragon Slayer, “Let's just say I think it'll be awhile before they come back out to the pool, if at all. Which is nice for us, since Natsu's not making huge splashes everywhere. Why don't we take this opportunity to go for a swim?”

Wendy readily agreed, and soon she, Erza, and Gray were racing from one end of the pool to the other, while Juvia cheered on her darling Gray from the sidelines.

Inside the hotel, Natsu hadn't slowed down at all. His grip on Lucy's hand was firm, and he pulled her after him as she struggled to match his pace, almost running at times. _What the heck is with him?_ He hadn't responded to any of her queries, although he had slowed his pace somewhat once he realized she was having a hard time keeping up with him in her flimsy sandals.

Finally, they reached the door to their room. He opened it with the magical imprint reader they'd keyed to his and Lucy's thumbprints, and pulled her inside after him. She jumped as he slammed the door shut. His hair had flopped down over his eyes so she couldn't see his expression properly as he slowly backed her up against the door. Caging her with his left arm, palm flat against the wood, he wrapped his right hand in one of her silken pigtails.

“Natsu...?” she whispered uncertainly as he leaned in close to her. Dropping her towel, she rested her palms against the flat planes of his chest. He felt so _warm._

His voice was low and gravelly when he responded. It made her belly clench with desire. She _knew_ that tone of voice.

“Are you trying to kill me, Luce?” he asked, letting his nose drift to the space between her throat and collarbone. He inhaled her sweet vanilla-and-honey scent. “Because you're doing a bang up job of it, if you are...”

“Wh-What do you mean?” she asked breathily, letting her head fall back as his nose and lips traced over her pulse point. Idly, she wondered if he could hear the pounding of her heart.

“This.” The index finger of his left hand tugged on the scarf right in the valley of her cleavage. “Seeing you wrapped up in _my_ scarf... I dunno... It just made me want to...take you. Right there...” he trailed off as his lips finally found the perfect spot, teeth biting down lightly on the flesh of her throat. She'd managed to dry herself off a little more with the towel as they ran, but the warmth of his open mouth felt amazing against her still-damp skin. She whimpered, arching toward him wantonly.

“S-Sorry. I didn't mean to—”

“Doesn't matter,” he cut her off, voice low and rough against her throat. “What matters...” Kiss. “...Is what're you...” Kiss. “...Gonna do about it...” Kiss. “...Now...?” He pressed her up against the door, letting her feel the effect she was having on him.

He was hard against her belly and instinctively she lifted her right leg to wrap around his hip, as her fingers slid into his hair. He groaned as she pulled his face up and kissed him deeply. His hand that had been hooked into her— _his_ —scarf, released her and instead roved down to her hip. Loosing the blonde's pigtail, he lifted her by her _derriere_ with both hands, pressing her into the door and grinding himself against her center. She moaned at the contact, hands clutching his strong shoulders.

“Bed. Now,” she gasped into his ear as his lips closed once more on her throat.

He lurched, pulling away from the door with her long legs wrapped around him. Their room was actually a small suite, with two double beds, a kitchenette and a table for four, plus a bathroom. Natsu made it a few paces down the hallway when he saw it. He halted suddenly, stifling a groan as Lucy sucked on his earlobe.

“I got a better idea...” He turned and laid the blonde out on the table, bending over her to draw her full lower lip into his mouth.

She giggled. “Really? The kitchen table?”

He gave it an experimental shove. “Seems sturdy enough to me. Besides...” his eyes were heavy-lidded as he added, “What better place to eat you? I've been wanting a snack all day.”

Her brown eyes darkened at his words and she inhaled a deep breath, drawing his gaze to her still-wrapped bosom. He pulled back to stare at her, eyes dark.

“Hmm...” He let his hands drift down to cup her breasts through the dragon scale fabric. “Think I'll leave this on for now, though.” He tweaked her nipples through the scarf and she inhaled shakily. “I love how it looks on you.”

He let his hands slide down to the ties of her bikini bottoms. She wiggled in anticipation and he smiled. Slowly and deliberately, he pulled on the laces, undoing the bows and letting the strings fall. He brushed a knuckle over her core, feeling the dampness soaking through the fabric he'd dried earlier. Her scent was stronger here and he felt his mouth water as he inhaled deeply. Giving her a toothy grin, he bent forward, and kissed down her body, pausing to blow a raspberry in her belly button.

She laughed, then sucked in a breath as he let his long canines catch the top of her bikini bottoms. He pulled them away from her slowly, letting them dangle from his teeth as he looked up at her with a devilish grin.

“You're such a tease,” she told him with a chuckle. It quickly changed into a moan as he dropped the unwanted fabric and leaned in to give her a long, slow lick with his tongue. His fingers parted her delicately and her eyes closed as he licked her again.

“You love it,” he breathed against her huskily. “Don't lie.”

She failed to answer. Or maybe the insistent thrust of her hips toward his mouth was answer enough. He draped an arm over her lower belly to hold her down, then slid a finger into her wetness.

“Oh gods...Natsu...!” Her hands flew to his hair as his tongue swirled and stroked her nub. He slid another finger into her, sucking on her more firmly. He could feel her body tightening around him. He tried to decide whether he wanted to push her over the edge now, or make her wait. Remembering his almost overwhelming desire to claim her in front of everyone at the pool, he pulled back from her writhing hips.

She whined at the loss of his mouth on her. “Why'd you stop? I was so close!”

He smirked. “Serves you right for what you did to me at the pool.” He nipped the fleshy part of her inner thigh playfully.

“B-But that wasn't even on purpose!” she wailed.

He relented. “Don't worry, Luce. I won't leave you wanting.”

Saying that, he straightened, dropping his swim trunks and kicking them off his legs to someplace behind him. He stroked over her moist flesh with his engorged member, coating himself in her slick wetness. Gripping her hips with his hands, he lined himself up and pressed forward into her, making them both sigh with pleasure.

“Gods, Luce...you're so _tight,”_ he groaned as she arched under him.

She raised a long leg and let her calf rest against his shoulder.

“Shut up, Natsu, and fuck me,” she demanded.

“You got it,” he grunted, lifting her hips toward him. He began thrusting in and out of her with a deep, steady rhythm. He really wanted to look at her, wrapped in his scarf, legs spread wide, so he grasped her ankles, one in each hand, and held her legs apart as he sheathed his length in her over and over again. The table rocked underneath them, but withstood the abuse.

Lucy, pink with exertion, whimpered, _“Ah...!_ Natsu... I need...!”

Seeing the flush that extended down her chest, the fire mage released one of her ankles and reached his hand up to yank the scarf down under her breasts.

“I wanna watch your boobs bounce as I fuck you,” he told her roughly.

She gasped at his words as he began to hammer into her in earnest. Not knowing what to do with her hands, but feeling the need to hold onto something, she arched upwards, palms grasping the edge of the table above her head. The coil was winding tightly in her belly; it wouldn't take much more for it to snap.

Natsu, entranced by her bouncing breasts, reached out to pinch a nipple, making her cry out with pleasure. He could tell she was close, but so was he. Wanting them to reach their peaks together, he rubbed his right thumb in circles against her clit as he slammed into her. _Gods, she's clamping down on me! I can't hold out much longer..._

“C'mon, Luce! Come for me...!”

He grasped her hip firmly with one hand, while his other thumb worked its magic. Suddenly, she stiffened, back arching impossibly high underneath him.

“Oh my god! _Natsuuuuu....!”_ she wailed, spasming around him.

He felt her muscles squeeze him rhythmically, then he too was flying, shouting out her name with his release. They both came down from their high together, panting heavily. Natsu let Lucy's legs slide down his sides as he collapsed forward onto her chest. She wrapped her arms around his head as he kissed and nuzzled her breasts. He could hear the rapid beat of her heart under his ear as it slowly return to its normal, steady rhythm.

He adored lying with her like this after making love, still sheathed within her body. She was just so soft and squeezable. He tugged on the scarf still wrapped around her lower ribs.

“So...I'm your god, am I?” he teased, nipping the peak of her breast lightly.

She snorted. “I take no responsibility for anything I say in the throes of passion.” She sifted her fingers through his rosy locks. “But you _are_ my love. Always that.” She smiled.

He lifted his face and kissed her softly. “Always,” he agreed, then rested his cheek against her bosom. After few moments of quiet, he asked, “Do you think the others are wondering where we are?”

He felt her chest vibrate under his ear with laughter. “Oh, I'm pretty sure they know where we are. And what we're doing. Well, maybe not Wendy,” she amended with a chuckle. “She's young yet. Anyway, we can meet up with them for dinner later.”

“Dinner, huh?” He rolled moss green eyes upwards to look at her. “That's a couple of hours away still.”

“Oh, I think we can find a way—or ways—to pass the time,” she grinned at him as she twined a lock of his hair around her fingertip.

“Ways, huh?” His smile was all teeth. “Now I'm gettin' all fired up!”

He withdrew and stood, then reached down to pick her up, hoisting her bodily over his shoulder. She hooted with laughter, “Natsu! You crazy man! What are you doing?! Put me down!”

“I told you! I'm all fired up!” With that, he gave her round bottom a smack and jogged down the short hallway to the bedroom, laughing at her shrieks and giggles. He tossed her onto the bed and in very short order, those shrieks and giggles turned to moans and cries of pleasure.

Of course, they made it to dinner right on time. They'd worked up an appetite, after all.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So far, I am loving The 100 Year's Quest manga. That scarf scene was-gah! Too cute! I love how things are progressing with Natsu and Lucy's relationship, too. He's definitely showing his possessiveness over her now. We better get a kiss scene by the end of the series or I'll... I'll... Well...I guess I'll just write more smexy fanfics! lol


End file.
